


Let's Take This Outside

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gansey Torment, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, So much Gansey torment, Some fluff moments here and there, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was <i>supposed</i> to be a simple, fun camping trip. Gansey wanted them all to do something together, but Adam and Ronan have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Take This Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into a regular fic writing schedule, and it's not working so far. As you can tell by the tags, the theme/kink of this Pynch fic is "exhibitionism". It's a _very_ popular kink, so I'm hoping I did it justice. I also wanted a reason to torment Gansey, because people _love_ when Gansey gets tormented, it seems  >P. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of ~~ruining your sappy Pynch headcanons~~ fanfiction.**

To say that Adam and Ronan were in love with each other was a pretty large understatement. At least, that was the opinion Gansey had developed after a while. It started out with subtle looks, shared glances between the two boys, that Gansey caught every now and then. He thought nothing of it, and then he caught Ronan taking Adam’s hand when they thought Gansey wasn’t looking, but he _saw_ it.

Things only got less and less subtle from there, as Adam and Ronan became more and more comfortable with each other in public. Nowadays, Adam and Ronan were practically attached to each other. Adam still tried to be _polite_ about the whole thing, in regards to not sharing public displays of affection in front of Gansey and/or Blue and/or _the entire world_. It wasn’t that Gansey was against their relationship, of course, he was actually one of the biggest supporters of it.

Ronan, however, had other ideas, and these became an even _bigger_ headache for Gansey, and Blue, and pretty much everyone else aside from Noah, who ate up all of Gansey’s awkwardness with childish glee, and sometimes Adam. Now, as _Ronan_ became more comfortable with putting his relationship with Adam out there for anyone to see, he turned it into a game.

This game of his was to see how much Gansey could deal with everything Ronan did with and/or _to_ Adam, from stealing kisses, which Adam never denied of course, and various other forms of public affection. Sometimes, it wouldn’t be _just_ a kiss, but Ronan pulling Adam close to his body, and locking lips with him in a rather _eager_ make-out session. It was _those_ moments that tested Gansey the most, because he knew Ronan Lynch, and he knew how much of a bastard Ronan Lynch could be.

Every time something like that happened, Gansey would always give Adam a look like ‘Can you _please_ control him?’, and Adam would just look away in shame, but the shame was only because Gansey was addressing the situation, not because Adam didn’t want the attention from Ronan.

With everything Ronan did to mess with Gansey’s head, with the kisses that went on for _way_ too long for a public setting, or the hand holding, or the random ass grabbing Gansey and/or Blue would catch Ronan and Adam doing to each other, or the car rides that involved Adam being attached to Ronan’s arm, which was pretty cute in a way, there was one thing Gansey never learned to catch onto, and it was the very thing that destroyed bits of his sanity.   

The others were used to fighting and arguing, they had all fought with each other in some way or another. So when Adam and Ronan would get into fights, or loud arguments, it was Gansey’s cue to back off. He knew that if he got in between them, it’d be like jumping headfirst into the lion’s den while wearing a jacket made of meat. Even Noah had to sit on the sidelines for those moments, and Blue would just shake her head whenever she was present.

When Adam and Ronan fought, Gansey made sure to stay as far away from them as possible, and just let them get all of what they needed to get out of their systems out. That way, he could swoop in for damage control afterwards.

What Gansey _didn’t_ catch onto, however, was that a lot of those fights weren’t actually fights at all. Either Adam or Ronan, since it varied depending on the day, would purposely be a lookout during the arguments, glancing around to see if Gansey was out of sight.

Both of them knew that this was the best way to get rid of Gansey, but it made Adam feel guilty. Gansey was still his best friend, but Adam had unwillingly become a part of Ronan’s game, although he had gotten Ronan to compromise on this one thing.

The scenes were simple, yet very drawn out. They would get into a heated argument, just like they always did before they became an official thing. While the argument went on, one of them would wait for Gansey to vacate the area. Once he was gone, the “fight” immediately stopped, and the two of them would both turn to make sure Gansey wasn’t around.

With how many times they did this, you’d think Gansey would get the hint. However, Gansey was too kind for his own good, and way too oblivious to notice what was going on. “ _Is he gone?”_ Adam asked one day after another one of the “fights” with Ronan.

Ronan had peered over the railing, making sure he wasn’t seen. “ _Yeah, he’s gone back to working on that model. All is safe now,”_ Ronan replied once he had seen Gansey safely out of sight. “ _Do we really have to keep doing this? I feel bad, because I don’t want him to feel awkward around us, but at the same time, we can’t just outright tell him to go the hell away,”_ Adam added.

At those words, Ronan placed his hands on Adam’s cheeks, gently forcing Adam to look at him. “ _Hey, none of that. Remember what I told you. I’m going to protect you, even from Gansey. You don’t need to feel bad, and besides, Gansey will get over it. He just has to man up and make the moves on the maggot already, and then boom, problem solved,”_ he explained.

Before Adam could say anything more, Ronan silenced him with a kiss. Adam, who was deprived of loving attention for so long, couldn’t find it in himself to fight back. So, he just gave in to Ronan, put his arms around his neck, and returned the kisses, which were both light and yet passionate at the same time.

Since Adam _was_ deprived of loving attention, who clung to any and all forms of praise, including falling victim to Ronan’s romantic promises to always protect him, and love him, and Ronan was Ronan, these moments got rather heated, but in a different sense.

Noah, who was playing the role of wingman, as well as the role of devil’s advocate, knew what Ronan and Adam were up to. When Gansey wouldn’t hear Adam and Ronan fighting anymore, he took the silence to mean it was safe to approach them again.

Instead of warning Gansey not to intrude, Noah would usually agree with Gansey, and tell him it was probably safe to go see what they were up to. While Gansey would ascend the stairs to the second floor, Noah would _wait._ It was more fun to be on Adam and Ronan’s side, and Noah took advantage of it every chance he could.

On one particular day, Gansey’s obliviousness, combined with Noah telling him it was safe, led to a moment that had burned a permanent scar in Gansey’s brain. Adam and Ronan were “fighting” in Ronan’s room, and Gansey had avoided getting involved. When there was silence coming from the room, though, it should’ve been the _first_ warning sign.

While Gansey was preparing to play den mother, comprising a lecture he would use to scold his two best friends in his mind as he ascended the stairs to the second floor, moving closer to Ronan’s room, he suddenly heard sounds coming from Ronan’s room. This should’ve been the _second_ warning sign, but Gansey was just _too_ oblivious.

Listening closely, Gansey pinned the sounds as ones made by Adam. It sounded like Adam was in some kind of pain, the way he was groaning, and for a moment, Gansey was afraid that Ronan had snapped and actually hurt Adam, and he was preparing to find a beaten up Adam Parrish on the floor of Ronan’s room, with Ronan panicking.

However, when he reached the door to Ronan’s room, finding it open just a bit, and peered inside, he was met with a completely different sight.

Adam was lying on Ronan’s bed, completely uninjured. He was on his back, and his eyes were closed. His lips were parted just a bit, and he was obviously trying to stay quiet. As Gansey’s eyes scanned the area, he saw that it appeared that Adam was nude from the waist down.

Continuing the scan, he then found Ronan’s head, nestled ever-so-nicely between Adam’s legs, in the process of giving Adam what seemed to be a _really_ good blowjob. Of course, this was _not_ part of Gansey’s plan, and his face lit up a rather nice shade of red from the immense embarrassment and shock he was forced into. Now, that part would’ve been easy to push out of his mind, but what burned into his skull was what happened next.

Gansey had let out a very audible gasp, and both Ronan and Adam heard it. However, instead of getting just as shocked or embarrassed, Ronan looked Gansey _dead in the eye_ , and _didn’t_ stop what he was doing. Adam, in turn, had opened his eyes and looked towards Gansey, and tried to say something, had started to form an expression of shock, but thanks to Ronan, all that came out of Adam’s mouth was gasps of air mixed in with some moans. The look in his eyes was less shocked and more _glazed over_.

As Gansey’s mind branded the image of his two best friends looking like _that_ , he could only let out a very exasperated yell of anguish as he retreated back down the stairs. Noah was in the process of dying all over again, his features less pale than usual, looking almost _alive_ with how much and how hard he was laughing.

“ _Noah,_ you little shit! You’re lucky you’re already dead!” Gansey growled out, his face still quite flushed, his hands over his ears. “Were they…?” Blue had asked, seeing the look on Gansey’s face, but she didn’t even need to finish the thought.

That incident caused Gansey to avoid talking to Ronan and Adam too much over the next few days afterwards, but Ronan would give Gansey these looks that _dared_ him to bring it up. Thankfully, it _wasn’t_ brought up, possibly because Adam had threatened Ronan somehow.

“ _Read the atmosphere_ ,” was all Ronan offered to Gansey, hoping that Gansey would learn, but secretly wishing Gansey would repeat the blunder. Since then, Ronan got even more vicious with his game, deciding that he was going to keep Gansey from forgetting what he had seen.

When Gansey _almost_ repeated the blunder, catching them both _before_ any clothing was removed or acts were performed, Ronan was simply relentless. “Oh, did you want to join in?” he asked sarcastically as he pulled his lips away from Adam’s neck, which was exposed from having three of his shirt buttons unbuttoned, knowing Gansey’s reply already.

Gansey _couldn’t_ find the words to say, his chest pounding at the fact that he could’ve seen _worse_. He just wandered away, while Ronan called out “Good, because I don’t really like sharing!” to his retreating back.

As the days passed, Gansey got a bit smarter, and a lot more wary of Ronan and Adam’s presence when they were together. Adam decided to spend as much time as he could with Gansey, on days when Ronan would go off to the Barns. Gansey appreciated this, because he was seeing less and less of Adam, and he missed Adam’s company.  
  
However, during these moments, things would be going great, and then they would both hear the sounds of the BMW pull up to Monmouth though, which turned Adam into a lost puppy.

Adam’s attention would turn towards the front door, then back to Gansey, and Gansey could see the struggle in Adam’s eyes. “You _just_ saw him!” Gansey complained, trying to hide his envy. Adam just gave him this knowing, yet hesitant gaze, because he really did feel bad.

Finally, Gansey threw his hands up in the air, defeated. “I’m really sorry,” Adam said, sounding sincere as he got up and went to greet Ronan.

 _I’m going to lose them both at this rate_ , Gansey thought. He needed _something_ , an idea for something they could all do together. Something they would all enjoy, where they could spend as much time together.

He pondered it over, racking his brain for ideas. When an idea finally hit him, he grinned brightly. He had the perfect plan, and couldn’t wait to share it.

“Let’s go on a camping trip!” he exclaimed, after gathering everyone else together. They all stared at him for a minute. “Camping?” Adam and Blue said together, then exchanged glances. “Yeah, let’s do it. We haven’t done something together in so long. I mean, with Adam and Ronan spending so much time together,” Gansey added, giving them both a _look._

Even Blue had to give them both a _look_ , and Adam felt embarrassed just a bit, because he knew what those _looks_ meant. “Hey, don’t fucking put this on us like that. It’s not _our_ fault that you…,” Ronan began to retort, before Adam interjected. “Camping sounds great, Gansey. When are we doing this?” he said.

“How about this weekend? It’s supposed to be decent weather and all that,” Gansey offered, already grabbing an event planner. There was silence for a minute, and then Blue spoke up. “I’ll see if I can get away from the house. I already convinced everyone not to be so hard on Gansey, but I’m not sure if Adam and Ronan’s presence will alarm them,” she informed.

“Yeah, _not_ happening,” Ronan blurted out, sounding less than amused. Adam had to take a moment to figure out the meaning behind those words, and was tempted to punch Ronan in the arm. “Wonderful, let’s discuss what we should do,” Gansey started, and then went on and on about the trip, while everyone else listened.

When the weekend came, Adam pulled up to Monmouth, and retrieved a traveling bag from the back seat of his car. It contained a change of clothes, hygiene products, basic things you’d take on a camping trip. He walked up to the front door just in time to hear Blue and Gansey arguing.

“You really _don’t_ need all of this, Gansey,” Blue was scolding as Adam pried the door open. “Why not? This’ll be perfect for camping,” Gansey was returning, waving some sort of gadget that probably cost two of Adam’s paychecks.

Adam quietly moved over to where Ronan and Noah were standing, away from the noise. “We were _supposed_ to be leaving, but then this shit started,” Ronan mumbled, an eyebrow twitching from his growing irritation. Adam could only sigh, and then he turned in Blue and Gansey’s direction.

“All right, now since Gansey is obviously not used to the concept of camping, here’s what you should bring,” he began, pointing at things that were useful, and things that should be left behind. Blue was glad to have someone on her side, so that Gansey couldn’t try anything.

“Now that this is settled, can we go?” Adam finished, sounding rather bored already. Ronan couldn’t help smirking at this, for some reason. Gansey couldn’t help noticing how alike Adam and Ronan were becoming, and it was scaring him.

They piled into the Pig, stuffing their belongings to make room for them all. Ronan, Adam, and Noah took up the back seat without hesitation, and Blue climbed into the passenger seat.

As Gansey got into the passenger seat, he saw Ronan put his arm around Adam’s shoulders and close his eyes in the rearview mirror, while Adam just looked off to the side, and Noah stared out of the window.

Gansey could feel a bit of jealousy forming, seeing Adam and Ronan like this. He was still pretty wary of how affectionate he was with Blue, and their relationship hadn’t advanced too far. When Blue put her hand on his wrist, and Gansey saw the smile she gave him, Gansey couldn’t help but return the smile. This was going to be a fun trip, after all.

Adam rested his head against Ronan as they drove off towards the campgrounds. He listened to the faint sounds of Ronan’s breathing over the buzz of the engine, and both things calmed him. He hadn’t been camping before, and it was something he always wanted to do. He was looking forward to this, especially because he was with friends.

The only reason Ronan wasn’t complaining was because Adam was along for the trip. On one hand, he was just happy to be around Adam, whom he loved dearly and took every opportunity to show that love. On the other hand, the gears were turning in his head over what he could do to drive Gansey mad, and he was already considering certain options.

As they reached the campgrounds, Adam could see the outlines of people crowding about from through the window as they drove by. “There’s a lot of people camping this weekend,” Noah commented, voicing Adam’s thoughts.

“Perfect,” Ronan mumbled back in response, and Adam couldn’t figure out if he was being sarcastic, or genuine, so he assumed the former. Adam had also assumed that Gansey had chosen a more secluded location, and was surprised that they were going to be around crowds of people.

After a bit more driving, Adam finally sat up straight. Gansey parked the Pig in a vacant lot, and they all started to exit the car. Adam and Ronan took turns helping with carrying bags and equipment, and Blue helped out as much as she could.

The next thing they needed to do was actually find a place to set up camp. Adam couldn’t help but notice how pretty the area they were in was. It was a rather perfect environment for camping, and he could see why others would choose to go there.

When they finally found a place to settle, where they weren’t taking up space with other campers, Adam helped Gansey set everything up. “I don’t know why we had to bring _two_ tents,” Gansey argued while setting up one of the tents.

“Because fuck that, that’s why,” Ronan chided in response. Like hell he was going to be cramped in a tent with everyone else. He was going to share a tent with Adam, and there would be no other arguments.

Yet again, Adam had taken Ronan’s side, and when Gansey was starting to question it more, Noah had given him a look that said ‘Read the atmosphere’, silently echoing Ronan’s words. For a moment, Gansey had forgotten all about it, but he quickly remembered and didn’t say anything more.

Ronan helped Adam set up the tent that they’d be staying in, and immediately went inside to organize his sleeping bag. Rather, he unzipped the sleeping bag and spread it out like a blanket, because he wasn’t planning on sleeping alone.

“Where am I going to put my things?” Adam asked as he saw Ronan taking up the entire tent. “We’ll use your sleeping bag for outside. Just put the rest of your stuff over there,” Ronan replied, motioning to one of the corners of the tent.

After Adam set his things down, he turned and saw that Ronan was lying down on his sleeping bag. Adam joined him, as he heard Gansey and Blue talking from the next tent over.

“Who the fuck _camps_ anymore? Out of all things,” Ronan began, and Adam just stared up at the roof of the tent. “He’s trying, that’s all. Just humor him,” Adam replied. He saw Ronan shift beside him, and then Ronan’s face was against his shoulder.

“Do people actually enjoy this?” Ronan asked, and Adam could tell it was a serious question. “Well yeah, it’s like what you always do. Instead of a barn, we’re in a tent. It’s the same exact thing, and you seem to like that,” Adam went on.

A moment of silence later, Ronan placed a kiss against Adam’s cheek. “You’re not there,” he simply muttered into Adam’s ear. Adam couldn’t help it, a small grin formed on his lips. He turned to face Ronan, staring into his eyes.

“You don’t invite me. Are you saying you _want_ me to sleep in a barn with you?” Adam teased, not looking away. “I want you always,” Ronan said softly, and then leaned in to kiss Adam’s lips, softly.

Adam parted his lips a bit as they touched Ronan’s, returning the kiss. This sure beat being alone, so it was _really_ going to be a fun trip. “Do you dream about me, when you’re all alone?” Adam whispered between kisses.

“I dream about you when I’m awake,” Ronan whispered back. “Ronan, you’ve become really gross,” Noah’s voice said from the opening of the tent. Adam turned his head to bury his face in the sleeping bag, stifling his laughing.

Ronan’s attention turned to Noah then. “What are the other two doing? Are they finally getting to third base?” he asked, and Noah grimaced at him. “They better not be, or this is going to be a really awkward trip. I don’t even know where I’m going to sleep,” he responded.

“You’re dead, Noah. You don’t sleep,” Adam reminded, and Ronan chimed in with “You’re going to be our guardian ghost,” which caused Noah to make an obscene hand gesture towards them both.

Adam sat up again, and crawled out of the tent. He looked back towards the tent where Gansey and Blue were, and saw that they were talking. He saw Blue glance over at him, and Adam just gave a slight nod her way, then gathered up his sleeping bag, wandering off.

He wanted to explore a bit more of the campground, and find a place where there was less noise. Adam was sure there had to be somewhere he could enjoy the views that nature was providing, without anyone to ruin it.

After a bit of walking, passing by crowds of campers grilling food, drinking, and talking loudly, Adam found a clearing that he was satisfied with. It was still near a ton of campers, so he wasn’t isolated, but the noise wasn’t as heavy.

He spread out his sleeping bag on the grass, sitting down atop it and leaning back on his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, and listened. There was a stream nearby, which ran into a clear lake. It reminded Adam of Cabeswater, and he pictured himself there for a moment.

All noise seemed to fade away as he focused, relaxing in the calm stillness. He could stay like this forever, but then he heard twigs snap and the sound of footsteps behind him, and opened his eyes as another figure sat down beside him.

“Couldn’t take it either, huh?” Ronan asked him, as Adam turned his head to look at him. “They looked like they were enjoying themselves. Wouldn’t want to ruin the moment,” Adam commented.

“Noah might get overwhelmed, I kinda feel bad for the kid,” Ronan added, and Adam glanced forward again. “This is Gansey and Blue we’re talking about,” he simply reassured. There was silence between them then.

“We should go swimming, in that lake over there,” Ronan suggested after a few minutes. “I think it’ll be more fun if we go at night. Less people around,” Adam countered. “How about we just make out, since Gansey won’t be looking for us?” Ronan offered, smirking a bit.

“There’s a lot of people around. We could get caught,” Adam informed, smiling a bit. “Let them watch. They can be jealous that I’m kissing the hottest guy ever,” Ronan returned with a scoff.

Before Adam could retort to the fact that _Ronan_ was the one that better deserved that title, he was being kissed again. This time, Adam returned the kisses with more eagerness. They had been interrupted so many times, and now all Adam could think about was kissing Ronan.

Adam lie back on the spread out sleeping bag as he kissed Ronan, placing his arms around his neck. He could never tire of kissing Ronan, or of Ronan kissing him. Ronan could be kissing any other guy but Adam, yet Ronan wanted Adam’s lips for his own.

Ronan positioned his upper body so that he was lying over Adam, returning every kiss and giving more back. He didn’t care about what others would say if they saw him, he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

In fact, Ronan got a bit of a thrill at the thought of them getting caught. It was an interesting thought pattern, one that he was willing to try out. He always liked to live on the dangerous side, it was more fun that way.

Ronan didn’t know when these thoughts first started, but he knew that the day Gansey caught him with his mouth full of Adam was a catalyst. What mostly set it off was the fact that Adam was unable to protest at that moment, which was the hottest part.

As he kissed Adam, Ronan let his mind wander, considering the possibilities. As it did, one of his hands moved over the front of Adam’s shirt, sliding it up a bit to reveal some of Adam’s bare skin.

Ronan ran his fingers over Adam’s stomach very slowly, carefully, making Adam shiver. Adam let his own mind wander off, his arms tightening their hold on Ronan’s neck just a bit more.

It was surprisingly easy for Adam to trust Ronan, to allow himself to be touched in this way, when he thought he’d never be touched by anyone else. The fact that a guy made him feel this way confused Adam at first, but as time went on, he accepted it all, because no one else made him feel the way Ronan made him feel.

As Ronan’s fingers traced over his ribs, up to his chest, Adam surrendered to these feelings. Ronan’s touch was so gentle, so loving, and so careful, as if Ronan feared he would break Adam like he had broken so many other things. Adam had already been broken long before Ronan entered the picture, and proved himself to be hard to shatter.

A gentle breeze blew over them, chilling Adam’s skin. He involuntarily pulled Ronan closer, for warmth. Finally, Ronan shifted his body and climbed over Adam, covering him, pressing their bodies together.

They parted from each other’s lips, and Adam opened his eyes half-way, just as Ronan started placing kisses against his neck. Adam let out a couple of soft breaths, as his hands moved down Ronan’s back.

Ronan felt Adam’s hands sliding his shirt up, shivering as Adam touched his skin. Even now, Ronan was amazed at how such innocent caresses filled his body with warmth. Then again, he worshipped the idea of Adam’s hands touching him.

Adam tilted his head as Ronan traced his lips along his neck, paying close attention to the jugular area, brushing his lips over his Adam’s apple before moving down to his collarbone. He felt Ronan’s hips press against his, and couldn’t resist arching his own hips against Ronan’s, just a bit.

When Adam did this, Ronan emit a soft gasp against Adam’s collarbone, gently nibbling at the skin. He pulled back just enough to slide Adam’s shirt over his head, and Adam let Ronan remove it.

Ronan’s lips began to descend over Adam’s chest, kissing at his pecs, down to his ribs. Adam’s fingers trailed up Ronan’s sides as he slid the shirt up further, moving to caress Ronan’s abs, sliding up to his ribs as Ronan’s hips moved against his again.

The friction was making Adam hard, and he was sure Ronan could feel it beneath him. It was amazing how quickly Ronan could turn him on, but he also enjoyed the fact that he could turn Ronan on just as quickly.

As Ronan moved down his body, Adam forgot where he was for a few moments. He was so focused on Ronan’s lips as they caressed his skin, and it wasn’t until the breeze blew again that Adam realized the danger unfolding.

Opening his eyes completely, he glanced down at Ronan, his face growing more flushed by the minute. “Ronan, stop,” he breathed out in a soft whisper. Ronan slid off of him, but his lips never stopped. Ronan was teasing Adam’s bare stomach with his lips and sneaking his tongue out to circle around Adam’s belly button.

“Don’t be too loud, or else someone will hear you. Just imagine if anyone _sees_ you like this,” Ronan said in a soft voice, glancing up at Adam as he knelt beside him, placing kisses on Adam’s lower stomach.

Adam’s mind was screaming at him to make Ronan stop, but his body was betraying him and he wanted Ronan to touch him more. A couple of people walked by them, and Adam felt a jolt of panic surge through his body, but the leaves on the bushes in front of them gave them a bit of coverage, so the other people just kept walking.

“Ronan, _please_ …,” Adam whispered, but was unable to say “stop” because Ronan’s hand was rubbing at his growing erection through the front of his pants. He wasn’t really touching him, but his fingers were moving over the bulge, and that had the same effect.

“I couldn’t leave you like this, Adam. That wouldn’t be fair, since I made you get like this. So, you can’t say you’re not enjoying this, because you wouldn’t be getting so hard. Don’t worry, I’ll fix this for you,” Ronan started, and Adam could hear the sinister undertone to his words.

Adam didn’t like Ronan a bit just then, because he was right. Adam _was_ enjoying this, and he didn’t really want to wander around with a hard dick threatening to burst out of his pants if no attention was paid to it, and he wasn’t one to deny Ronan.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a zipper, and glanced down to see Ronan working on his pants. It made Adam excited, watching Ronan do this, his body preparing for what was to surely come.

After his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, Adam felt Ronan’s warm breath as his lips teased his dick through the front of his boxers. Adam had to bite his lip to stifle the gasp he emitted from this action. He _really_ didn’t like Ronan teasing him like this, especially now that anyone could walk by and see them.

He heard Ronan’s stifled laugh, and he would’ve pushed Ronan away, if Ronan wasn’t sliding his boxers down, and running his lips along the shaft of Adam’s dick, pausing at the head. “I wonder how loud I can make you moan,” Ronan teased, before wrapping his lips around the head of Adam’s dick, then sliding his mouth down the shaft, taking Adam in.

Adam had to fight the groan that he wanted to release from the feeling of his dick in Ronan’s mouth, his legs twitching and his hips arching a bit as he squirmed a bit. Then Ronan started to move his head at a rather quick pace, making it increasingly difficult for Adam to remain quiet.

When he felt Ronan sucking him off so eagerly, one of Adam’s hands went down to Ronan’s head. Ronan reached up and caught Adam’s hand, interlocking their fingers. He shifted his body so that his hips were closer to Adam, but didn’t slow his pace down.

As Adam tried his best to stifle his moans, they still escaped a bit. He felt himself get harder as Ronan continued sucking on his dick, because Ronan had a very talented mouth. Ronan knew how good he was, and Adam was concerned because he knew Ronan could easily cause him to draw attention to them.

As Ronan continued, taking Adam deeper into his mouth and sucking harder while Adam’s dick throbbed from the pleasure, Adam was reduced to soft whimpers. He wanted to moan, because Ronan was _so good_ , and it was driving Adam crazy.

Even if he begged him to, Adam knew Ronan wasn’t going to slow down. No, Adam knew Ronan was determined to gather an audience, and Adam wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

While Ronan continued working him over, Adam felt himself gradually slipping away to the euphoria his body was feeling. If he did that, he would _definitely_ start moaning pretty loudly, and then they’d be caught. Ronan pulled his hand out of the hold he had on Adam’s hand, and instead brought his fingers up to trace Adam’s parted lips.

It was like Ronan was _asking_ for trouble, since he had just given Adam a way to fight back. As soon as he felt Ronan’s fingertips against his lips, Adam flicked his tongue out against them. When Ronan felt this, he tried pulling his hand away, but Adam was quicker.

Adam wrapped his hand around Ronan’s wrist, and brought Ronan’s hand closer to his mouth. He slid a couple of Ronan’s fingers into his mouth, and began to gently suck on them. He moaned as he did this, since he could stifle his sounds much easier now. He began to imitate what Ronan was doing, since two could play this game.

As Adam started sucking on his fingers, the effect Adam hoped it would have on Ronan was extremely accurate. Ronan felt his dick twitch in his pants from this feeling, and his mind immediately went to how much he wanted to feel Adam’s lips around his dick, sucking on it like he was doing to Ronan’s fingers.

Ronan couldn’t help but moan from both the thought, and the action. As he moaned, his pace increased, and he felt Adam’s dick throb even more in his mouth. God, Ronan wanted Adam to touch him, he wanted Adam _so fucking badly_. He hoped someone was watching them like this, because it had to be quite the sight.

Feeling Ronan sucking him off faster, Adam returned the favor with Ronan’s fingers, moaning a bit louder. Hearing Adam’s moaning wasn’t helping Ronan’s self-control, and his pants were now way too tight on him.

Ronan reached down and began unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants, tugging them down a bit. Adam heard him doing this, and turned his head to watch. As soon as Ronan’s pants were unzipped, Adam reached out with his free hand, and slid it into Ronan’s boxers.

Adam wrapped his hand around Ronan’s dick, stroking it as it slid out from Ronan’s boxers. Ronan twitched a bit, and moaned against Adam’s dick as he was stroked. The vibrations from his moans made Adam suddenly moan louder against Ronan’s fingers.

It wouldn’t be long before Adam would cum, and he wanted to before anyone could see him looking the way he was, all submissive and wanton, his eyes half-open and clouded with lust and pleasure, his hips arching a bit against Ronan’s mouth.

Ronan was not about to be beaten by Adam’s moaning, or the feeling of Adam’s hand stroking his dick. He knew he would be helpless to whatever Adam wanted to do to him, and he wanted to stay in control a while longer.

He suddenly swallowed up Adam’s dick, taking it all in and tightening his throat muscles. Adam reacted in kind, his hand increasing the pace that he was stroking Ronan, sliding Ronan’s fingers from his mouth, only to run his tongue along them, as his breathing got heavier and he cried out a bit.

“ _I’m so close, Ronan. Make me cum, keep doin’ that and make me cum_ ,” Adam mumbled out, letting his accent loose because he knew what it did to Ronan. Ronan obeyed, and pulled back just to take all of Adam’s dick into his mouth again.

Adam began arching his hips along with the pace of Ronan’s mouth, sucking at Ronan’s fingertips and stroking him faster as his orgasm built up more and more. When he finally came, Adam pressed Ronan’s palm against his lips, groaning loudly against it as he filled Ronan’s mouth.

Ronan paused to swallow up the fluid, before slowly pulling away. He looked up at Adam, and watched Adam’s chest heaving from heavy breaths, his lips parted as he panted softly, his eyes a bit unfocused from the euphoria waves.

“I wish you knew what you looked like right now,” Ronan said, then glanced behind him. “I wish _others_ could see you right now, see what I do to you.” Adam sat up slowly, one of his hands still wrapped around Ronan’s dick.

Ronan glanced back just in time for Adam to press their lips together. They sat there, kissing deeply, Adam tasting a bit of himself as he brushed his tongue over Ronan’s bottom lip, and Ronan met Adam’s tongue with his own. They kissed like this for a moment more, before Adam pulled back.

“I hope someone sees _you_ , because I know you won’t be able to resist giving in,” Adam managed to drawl out, still very heated from Ronan’s actions. Ronan’s lips formed into a smirk, but it was quickly wiped away as Adam suddenly nestled in between Ronan’s legs, and slowly took his dick into his mouth, making Ronan hiss.

“ _Oh God, Adam…_ ,” Ronan groaned out as he felt Adam taking him in inch by inch. Adam didn’t start up as eager a pace as Ronan did, instead focusing on how much pressure he applied. His pace was rather steady, but he made sure to apply just enough pressure as he moved his head back and forth, moaning softly against Ronan.

Ronan could only watch him do this, and it was the hottest thing he ever saw. Now, Ronan _really_ wanted someone to catch them, because while Ronan was a bit more _open_ about this kind of thing, Adam was rather _closed off_ about it, and the fact that he was giving Ronan a blowjob, where anyone could walk by and see him doing it right out in the open, just added to how sexy this scene was.

In a way, Ronan didn’t want to be caught, because Adam might stop if he knew others were watching. Ronan continued to moan as he watched Adam sucking him off, watched his dick disappear into Adam’s mouth as he moved his head.

After a moment, he turned his attention away from Adam. He stared forward, letting himself _feel_ Adam without having to see him. People stopped in front of the bushes near them, and Ronan wanted to draw their attention, but at the same time, his face got flushed thinking that he was making a face that he didn’t really want others to see.

Even as he tried to contain himself, Adam wasn’t going to let him stay quiet. This was Adam’s revenge, because Adam knew he could get Ronan to make all sorts of noises, and was determined to do just that.

Ronan leaned back against his elbows as Adam continued, and he wanted to run his fingers through Adam’s hair, push him down farther. He resisted doing this though, because if he did, Adam would just take advantage of it.

Adam listened as Ronan moaned, as shaky breaths left his mouth every time Adam took him into his mouth. Adam concentrated on pleasing Ronan, not thinking about being caught any longer. If they _were_ caught, he was sure Ronan would get more of the attention than he would.

He decided to increase his pace, and when he heard Ronan start breathing harder, he smiled a bit. Adam peeked up at Ronan’s face, and saw that Ronan was trying to fight off making any kind of face that showed how much he was enjoying this. This wouldn’t do, of course, so Adam decided to get serious.

Adam increased the pace even more, and moaned a bit louder as he did. Ronan, who was biting his lip, his eyelids twitching as he tried not to give in, found it harder to fight. Finally, he could fight Adam no longer, and let his body fall against the spread out sleeping bag, and moaned even more as Adam continued.

This submissive side of Ronan was quite the turn-on for Adam, because Ronan was always the one in control. Once Ronan finally gave in to him, Adam became very relentless, because he didn’t know how long it would be before Ronan regained his control.

Adam took Ronan in deeper, and moaned continuously against Ronan’s dick. The constant vibrations made Ronan arch his hips up to meet Adam’s pace, and Adam didn’t let up. Adam felt Ronan’s dick throb as it slid towards his throat, and then Adam deep throat Ronan, making him cry out suddenly.

By then, Adam was already hard again, because the sounds Ronan was making were too irresistible. Everything about Ronan was irresistible, but the way he reacted to pleasure was high on the list.

Ronan continued to arch his hips as Adam sucked him off, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming. Adam let him do this, sucking harder to help Ronan along. After a few more thrusts of his hips, Ronan finally came, and filled Adam’s mouth.

Adam swallowed up Ronan’s cum, then pulled away. He looked up at Ronan and grinned, before he began to start stripping Ronan of the rest of his clothing. Ronan sat up to do the same, stealing kisses from Adam, who returned them.

Once they were fully nude, Adam climbed on top of Ronan, and began to grid their hips together. Ronan, who was still enveloped in euphoria and ecstasy, could only moan from the friction.

“Do you have it?” Adam whispered against Ronan’s lips. “In my…back pocket…,” Ronan breathed out in response, and Adam grabbed Ronan’s pants from beside him, and reached into the back pocket.

He pulled out a condom, and began unwrapping it immediately. They might have been two very hormonal guys, but they always played it safe. Adam slid the condom over his dick, and grabbed hold of Ronan’s hips.

Ronan lifted his hips a bit, and Adam slid inside of him, groaning from the tightness around his dick. “Now you’ll _really_ get us caught,” Ronan remarked. “You bring out the best, and the worst in me,” Adam replied.

Adam wasted no time as he began to thrust his hips against Ronan, and pulled back so he could do it again. Ronan felt his body go slightly numb as Adam thrust into him, moaning as he was taken.

As Ronan tightened against him with every thrust, Adam gripped at Ronan’s hips a bit tighter. He increased the pace, moaning against Ronan’s lips. By this time, a small crowd had gathered near them, who were investigating the source of what sounded like an animal attack.

If Adam knew they were there, he didn’t show it. He finally lost all control of himself, and rolled off of Ronan. Lying side-by-side, Adam turned Ronan so he was facing the opposite direction, and grabbed his hips once more as he thrust back into him.

“ _Moan for me,_ ” he whispered into Ronan’s ear, ignoring the hushed chatter of those around them, who were stunned by what they were seeing. Ronan did just that, moaning as Adam continuously thrust against him, crying out when his prostate was hit.

“ _Ah, fuck! Harder, Adam, harder!_ ” Ronan practically yelled, and Adam thrust harder, faster against Ronan. Some children were trying to see what was going on, but parents were quickly leading them away.

Adam grunted against Ronan’s back as he continued to thrust into him, and Ronan could only groan loudly, because he was feeling way too damn good. “ _I’m going to cum again,_ God _you feel so fucking good_ ,” he growled as Adam slammed into him.

Sure enough, after a few more eager thrusts, Adam and Ronan groaned loudly as they both came for the second time. They were covered in sweat by then, and panting heavily. It was then that the crowd started to disperse, wondering if they should report this or not.

“ _Are you serious right now?! You have_ got _to be kidding me!”_ the voice of Gansey yelled out from a few feet away. “I _cannot_ believe you two. You couldn’t _wait_ to…to do _this?_ Jesus, I can’t bring you two anywhere,” he went on, and Adam saw Gansey put his hands on both sides of his head, and turn away as he groaned in frustration.

“Yes, I found them.  No, _do not_ go over there, Jane. Go back to the camp site,” Adam heard Gansey calling out as he started walking away. Ronan’s snickering brought his attention back, and he tilted his head down to look at Ronan.  
  
“I don’t know what the hell he was expecting,” Ronan said, “Maybe he’ll grow some balls now.” Adam couldn’t comment for a moment, then he changed the subject. “I think we should go back. We’re _probably_ going to be arrested,” he declared.

“I don’t think anyone is going to report us. It was a great show after all, and we should put on another performance later, in the tent, and be _really_ loud so that Gansey can hear us,” Ronan suggested, and Adam was too worn out to argue.

While this trip had started out with a bang, it was going to be the last time that they, nor anyone else more than likely, would ever come to those campgrounds ever again.     


End file.
